


Public Rendezvous

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, NSFW, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Teasing, circa 3x12, dating relationship, iris is team flash all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 3x12 - Canon Divergent - Barry and Iris sneak away after lunch with the West-Horton's.





	Public Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Strongly suggested by WestallenGirl, encouraged by Immaryrawr12, and demanded by 30+ followers on tumblr, this fic came into being. Obvs a little canon divergent, b/c I'm tossing out the whole incident with the meta in that part of the ep. In this fic, said meta never showed up, our crew finished their lunch on a nice, happy note, and then attention was brought back to Iris' remark and teasing wink, and well...the rest is history. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and apparently this is my 100th Flash fic I’ve posted on here. Woo-hoo! (Including II, but still! lol)
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

What had started somewhat strained turned fun and engaging. By the time the get-together with Cecile and her daughter, Joanie, wrapped up, it felt like the six of them were coming together as a real family unit. Or at least as a blossoming group of friends. Barry couldn’t have been happier for Joe as he watched him, Cecile, Joanie, and Wally walk down the stairs and come to stand beside Iris. He slipped his hands in his pockets and waited for her to turn to him.

“I think that went well.”

Iris looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah, I think that did too.”

“Even if I did learn that my girlfriend prefers Kid Flash to the Flash. You know, the guy who starred in several articles that turned into a flourishing journalistic legacy.”

She eyed him suspiciously.

“It’s not a flourishing legacy yet.”

He shrugged. “I mean, it can’t be if you’re already over the Flash and have moved on to the younger model.”

“I have no- _You_.” She pulled him close and yanked him down for a kiss, smiling against his lips. “I’m still team Flash, and you know it.”

“Mm, I don’t know if I do.”

“Joanie needed extra support,” she said. “Besides, he’s my brother. I agree that he’s cute.” She lowered her voice. “Just not in the way that _you’re_ cute.”

“I don’t know if I’m going to want to be called cute by you anymore, Iris. I may not be able to get Wally’s face out of my head every time you do.”

She shook her head in disbelief, but the hint of a smile was clear on her ruby lips.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to get his face out of your head then, won’t I?”

He met her eyes, and instantly his lower regions tightened.

“What did you have in mind?”

“C’mon.”

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the stairs. He dutifully followed her like a lost puppy until she led him into the stairwell and onto the next floor. Nearly all the rooms appeared to be empty or under construction, but he did see one door ajar with a light on at the end of the hall.

“Iris, what are y-”

“When I worked at Jitters, this floor was typically under construction. Of course, the Flash fixed the place up after the singularity, but even so this floor just seems to be under constant renovation.” She stopped in front of the open door to meet his quizzical expression with a confident one of her own. “The girls and I used this bathroom when the public and employee ones were filled up.”

Iris pushed the door open to reveal an empty three-stall bathroom.

“It’s not too busy right now. I don’t think anyone will interrupt us.”

His eyes widened as she pulled him into the bathroom with her and then locked the door behind them.

“Iri-”

“Just to be safe,” she assured.

Then she stepped back, slid out of her shoes and jacket, unbuckled her belt and let her pants fall to the ground before hopping back onto the foot of counterspace not inhabited by a sink.

Barry stared at her, awestruck and hungry.

“Well, Flash?” she prompted, propping her hands behind her and leaning back. “Why don’t you ravish me? Prove to me you’re the best superhero Central City has to offer.”

Just a few feet away, but Barry super-sped his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and sealed any further words with needy and passionate kisses. It wasn’t long before Iris was yanking at his coat and pushing it off his shoulders, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt and unbuckling his belt buckle, pulling his pants and boxers down so his hard-on brushed against her thighs.

“My, my, it doesn’t take much to get you excited, does it, Mr. Flash?” She held the heavy weight of his cock in her hand.

He shuddered, bracing his hand on the counter and leaning forward.

“Not when it comes to you, Miss West,” he whispered, allowing the slight vibrations in his voice to wash over her. She shuddered.

“Then get on with it, why don’t you?” she teased.

When she looked up into his eyes and he saw how badly she wanted him, it was an honestly a miracle that he didn’t cum just from the sight of her. He quickly dug a condom out of his wallet, sheathed it on himself and pulled her panties to the side just enough to seal his cock inside of her.

“You’re soaked,” he rasped, realizing he hadn’t really checked before lodging his length into her core.

“I always am with you.” She dug her heels into his ass, making him groan as she latched her lips onto his again.

From then on it was quick-fire.

Iris clinging to him for dear life. Barry seemingly unable to choose between caressing, licking, nibbling every inch of her skin and pounding into her almost faster than he dared. Sweat accumulated fast, and his hands were slipping on the mirror behind her as she searched for some way to keep them stable.

But the pleasure was delicious. Hearing Iris moan his name was ecstasy. It made him go faster, harder, more deliberate. And after her first orgasm, when she wanted him to go slower, he did as she requested. It all felt so damn good. The feeling of her walls clenching and unclenching around his throbbing cock was indescribable. And the fact that it was all happening near a sink in a secret public bathroom just above Jitters a floor below… Well, that was damn hot.

“I-Iris.” He sucked in a breath, her second orgasm doing a number on him.

“Cum, baby.” She licked her lips. “Cum for me.” She tongued the shell of his ear, and that sent him over the edge.

He nearly collapsed, but her holding onto him kept him somewhat upright, as did her head leaning back onto the mirror.

“We gotta do this naked next time,” he said between harsh breaths.

Iris laughed. “You were eager. I couldn’t help that.”

Her fingers trailed down the opening in his shirt.

“I agree, though. Sex is so much more satisfying when I can touch your abs while you fuck me, see them flex as I press into them.”

“Iris,” he rasped.

She batted her eyelashes innocently.

“What? Turned on again already?”

He snorted and shed his button-down and t-shirt, doing the same for her top.

“Damn, Iris,” he murmured, brushing his hands over the cups of her lacy bra, his pupils dilating before he unclasped the latch and then disposed of the garment on the floor. Then his eyes really widened like saucers.

“You saw them this morning, Flash.”

His hungry eyes lifted to hers.

“Or at least Barry Allen did.” She shrugged. “Sometimes I can’t distinguish between the two of you.”

He shook his head then silenced her laughter with kisses as his hands explored her upper body. Within moments they were fucking again.

“I’m gonna have to keep more condoms in my wallet,” he said sometime later as they were dressing.

“I keep a handful in my purse,” she said, jumping down off the collar.

He paused buttoning his shirt to look at her.

“How often do you plan on having sex with me in public, Iris West?”

His amused smirk did a number on her, but she only stepped into her heels and unlocked the door, pushing it open to let the fresh air in.

“You never know,” she said simply, then he smiled mischievously, not looking at him. “The Flash gets me hot.”

And that, he realized, was his answer.

“Wait, Iris!” he called after her, getting his shoes and jacket on in a hurry after she’d made it halfway to the stairs. He nearly fell coming out of the bathroom, his mind buzzing so much with her admission that he didn’t even consider using his speed. “Does that mean-”

“Team Flash, baby!” she called back, smiling broadly.

He had her pinned to the wall before she took her next step.

 


End file.
